The Shadow of Light
by weaknessx100
Summary: Lux gets a strange visit from a certain Noxian Assassin with a peculiar request that involves the fate of Valoran.


**A/N: First Story I've submitted on here. Reviews will all be read and feedback is greatly appreciated ;) Enjoy Chapter 1. I apologize for any grammatical errors and will fix them if pointed out or found  
**

**The Blade's Light**

Demacia is a city-state hailed not just for its pristine cleanliness and luxury but also its great military, a respectable and mighty group of soldiers, the Demacian military is one of the best that Valoran has to offer. Demacia is a place filled with Nobles and Aristocrats but none are better known around Valoran than the legendary Crownguard family, a family who has given the best Soldiers that the Demacian Military has, from Garen Crownguard, the might of Demacia and leader if the Dauntless Vanguard and the only man known to have survived a run-in with Katarina Du-Coteau the great Noxian assassin, whom he later married and Lux Crownguard, the lady of luminosity, a woman who has harnessed the power of light to do her bidding, one of the greatest spies Demacia has ever known and quite possibly one of the most powerful mages in history. Today the glorious city-state is at peace with the rest of Valoran, no wars, no invasion, not anything to wake them from this blissful slumber, not even Noxus who they have signed a peace treaty with. They have heard about War stirring in the North but they want no part of it. There is no use for the League at this time and therefore many of its competitors have been given leave, for once Valoran is at peace, for now.

Lux was restless, she tried sleeping but somehow something was stopping her from closing her eyes, for most of the night she laid there with her eyes wide open staring at the marble ceiling with the occasional turn here and there "Why cant I sleep" she yawned, at this point she had tried everything from taping them shut to even trying to use a light binding, something she would never do again, she quite liked her eyebrows and missed them. Lux eventually decided her attempts were useless and got out of bed, she stepped out onto her balcony and looked at the bright city, Lunar revel was a day before and the celebrations were still going on "I never get tired of this sight" she murmured rubbing her eyes, Lux yawned and decided to go back to bed for another fruitless attempt at sleeping, stepping into the bed she was interrupted by a mysterious figure whisking her in its arms "Not one scream" the person said, the voice was raspy and manly, Lux knew who it was immediately "Talon" she said, squirming vainly in his arms "What brings you to Demacia? Another assassination? Who is it this time? The Draconians, The Nobles next door? Or are you looking for bigger fish? Noxus breaking the treaty and finally invading and you've been sent to kill Jarvan?" Lux was not afraid; she knew that Talon would not kill her. Killing another champion in the League outside of a field of justice would have dire consequences "No, just paying a visit to an old friend of mine" Talon whispered into Lux's ear a smile growing across his face, Lux squirmed harder, breaking free of Talon's grasp attempting to run towards the door, Talon brushed it off and caught up with her with a mere flick "ha-ha my dear Lux" he laughed "What do you want from me Talon?" Lux snapped "Now, now don't get lippy, I'm only here to ask for your help"

"With what?"

"Well, I have a certain job that could be worth your while" Talon let Lux go, but Lux did not run "Why me?" Lux asked hesitantly "I heard you had a thing for Covert operations, getting information, sneaking, those kinds of things, you snuck into High Command enough times to not be commended and this is a two person job." Lux was slowly getting interested, her calling was for the League but she missed her time in the field "What is it?" Lux asked "Its an infiltration job in Zaun, A certain few Zaunite scientists have stolen something very important to Valoran's safety"

"You've never been the one to care for others"

"But I do care for myself, and besides, I owe it to Katarina and her family, she took me in when I had nothing"

"So where do I come in?"

"I need you to gather some things for preparation, there are a few items scattered around that I need, you will also be the face of the operation, interviews, interrogations things such as that, you are more approachable than I am"

"So I'm basically your walking disguise then? What is this item anyway?" Lux snapped, she was getting impatient with Talons secrecy "It's a schematic for a Noxian War Machine, an old one, but knowing Zaunites they will figure it out easily, especially if Singed or Viktor gets a hold of them" Lux began to worry "Ok, I'm in on one condition, how do I know that if I get that schematic back for you, Noxus just wont use it to invade Demacia?"

"Its an old schematic, Noxus has no use for it, this is merely a personal mission as I was the one sent to dispose of the it, but it the wrong hands it could be catastrophic, neither of our governments know that it is missing nor do they know it is in Zaun" Talon explained, Lux was warming up to helping Talon, it was for the good of Valoran and her home and he seemed to have good intentions, but she was still hesitant to trust him "Ill join you, but hear this Talon, if you take one step out of line I wont hesitate to hand you in, the Noxian High Command wont be too happy to hear that their top assassin requested the help of a Demacian now would they, let alone a Crownguard" Lux threatened, she was nothing like she was on the League, she was sleep deprived and angry and that is a terrible combination "I promise you that this is completely mutual mission, no petty rivalries, just two acquaintances working together towards a common goal"

"Then we shall be on our way then!" Lux shouted excitedly, realizing that she really missed her military work "Right after you get dressed" and with that Talon vanished, Lux blushing, realizing that she had only been in her undergarments the entire time "Dammit Talon" she muttered under her breath putting on her robe, she stepped out onto the balcony and looked at the view once again "For Demacia I guess" she sighed and went to bed, she slept much easier, even with only an hour of sleep. Lux spent most of the day grudgingly gathering supplies for the journey. At dusk Talon appeared once again "I see your actually clothed now" he joked "Ha-ha" Lux mocked, "I'm ready to go, where to first?"

"Quite the Journey"

"Where?" Lux pressed, "Lux are you sure about…" Talon said, showing a hint of rare tenderness "I'm very sure about this, now where to?"

"The Freljord…the first item is only found in the Freljord…"

"But...but its in the midst of a war!"

"That's why I asked" Lux thought carefully, was this really what she wanted? Was she really willing to risk her life in a possibly fake pursuit of a piece of paper, she already knew the answer "I'm still in"

"Then the boat leaves in an hour, it's not exactly what you're used to, but its transport"

"Believe me I've probably had worse"

"Then let us go" Lux grabbed Talons arm hesitantly but was not afraid "The Shadow and the Light mage, the irony" Lux joked.


End file.
